Episode 12 - Recap
After Episode 8 the team went back to their headquarters at Olric's Oddities. They went shopping, and got some healing potions and books from Remy at the Scribe's Friendship. Their shopping was interrupted by an injured woman named Selene (Page needed) who had strange wounds that wouldn't close. They took her back to HQ, where Darius determined that something in the blood was preventing Slene from healing properly. She told a story to the team about how her modest fishing village of Kraygstown was attacked by 5 ferocious shapeshifters, leaving none alive save her, and her husband Krayg (page needed) whom they left magically shackled to a pole they erected in the middle of town. She begged help from the team. The team managed to fend off an attack of Chuul and Merrow on Daggerford ships in the harbor. Coraline gave an impassioned speech which garnered the team a decent ship and a small crew, including the strong but not-so-bright, Fabio-looking Kov (Page needed). The boat is currently named The Seahawk. The rest of the crew is: Jacob, a young man originally from Kraygstown, who helps where he can. 4 people from Daggerford: Hugon (sails) Ansell (sails) Niles (rigging) Aldus (Helm) The crew is happy to help the team but also somewhat scared of them, as Kyra is an odd tiefling, Darius is a shapeshifter, and Coraline talks to magical giant beasts. There is a small level of distrust among the crew. They have already volunteered for a dangerous mission. It seems one member of the crew is attempting to sow dissent and perhaps bail on the mission. Kyra offers the crew some money and food to keep them happy. It is received well, but it is unsure if the root problem has been properly addressed. The team arrives at Cape Horn to a scene of massive devastation, but no Krayg. The shackles on the pole are broken. Selene gets killed by a catoblepas and Jacob is severely wounded as is Yenward, but both survive. Coraline's doll comes to life and acts as a conduit through which Trysta calls off her pets and summons them home. Coraline gains the knowledge through her connection with Trysta to communicate with the beasts for a short time and speaks to them with some utterly horrible sounds. Trysta invites the team to visit and marks their home on the team's map of the hollow. The team brings Krayg onto the boat with them, and Kyra heals Krayg's lycanthropy, though he still bears very visible scars from his bite from Fariq on his neck. Krayg is despondent at the loss of Selene, but grateful to be rid of his curse. Darius is uncomfortable that Kyra can remove lycanthropy. The team sails uneventfully into the valley of the Hollow, unless you consider Coraline sleeping with Kov eventful. They weigh anchor and set to shore in a longboat, and then take a very spooky but mostly uneventful trek the giant dead tree that Trysta's Sisters call home. They meet: Maybel Aggie Alora - (Giant blue hideous looking lady) There the party learns that the sisters don't really look how they usually look (except for alora) and Coraline learns that Trysta is trying to grow her family of sisters by taking children of powerful mortals. Her goal is to eventually take on the Summer and Winter Faerie courts and have her sisters stand as a free power unto themselves, having to answer to no one. To this end she wants Coraline to seduce Tosk. She is given a potion to help her in this task. She also identifies the Cloak of the Bat that the team is carrying with them. The team is given a number of items: A salve of truesight (Kyra) 40 beads of refreshment A Pearl of Power (Coraline, one stored spell up to 3rd level) Bracers of Defense (Yenward, +2 AC if not wearing armor or a shield) Periapt of Health (Darius) Heart shaped ruby with two faces on a chain. Maybel displays an intense interest in Darius and tries to get him to spend private time with her, but Darius resists forecully. The team gathers outside the Sisters' tree house to make camp for the night, having been promised safety by the sisters.Darius throws Coraline's doll into the lake, along with his periapt of health. Kyra also ditches her msalve of truesight. Trysta wordlessly wades into the lake and retrieves the eye from Coraline's doll, and also comes out holding a massive, toothy fish, which she brings inside with her. She ignores the party completely. Yenward meanwhile has taken to the top of the tree with Aggie, where they are looking at stars. Our story will begin here. Soon, Trysta will call the entire party into the treehouse to perform a powerful Divination ritual to aid the team on their quests, their main quest being to stop the Victor and the dragon cultists from creating a successful phylactery and resurrecting Thoss Fyurnen. Side notes - Tonight is the last night before the full moon. It is the 5th of Marpenoth. Yenward has written a note to his order. The cultists have not successfully been able to harvest Pwyll's soul and create a phylactery. Something is dimming the power of Pwyll's soul, and they haven't yet figured out what it is. There also may be another suitable candidate, and Kyra believes it may be her. Kyra has contacted Hok a few times, and it seems Hok is trying to make improvements to Olric's Oddities. He is selling or disposing of all the old gear and refurbishing the downstairs to be a tavern. He and Krackel seem to be at odds often. Category:The Peril of Daggerford Category:Recaps